Queme el Pavo
by mabelen07
Summary: Jacob quemo el pavo la víspera de navidad. Ahora él y su hija tendrán que comer en un restaurante local, donde se encontraran a una camarera que les hará pasar la noche de fiesta aun mejor de lo que esperaban. Mi primer One-Shot, Jacob/Nessie.


**Summary: **Jacob quemo el pavo la víspera de navidad. Ahora él y su hija tendrán que comer en un restaurante local, donde se encontraran a una camarera que les hará pasar la noche de fiesta aun mejor de lo que esperaban. Mi primer One-Shot, Jacob/Nessie.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble y talentosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Queme el Pavo<strong>

-¡Linda, baja, ya casi esta lista la cena! – grito alguien en la planta de abajo.

Una niña hizo acto de presencia en el comedor segundos después, llevaba su cabello negro delicadamente trenzado y sus ojos del mismo tono examinaban la mesa donde se encontraban dos platos vacios, dos cubiertos, dos tazas con chocolate caliente dentro, y en el centro un tazón lleno de ensalada.

-Hola cariño – dijo Jacob dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

-Hola papá – le respondió esta con voz ausente.

-¿Te sientes bien, Claire?

-Sí, solo algo cansada creo – le regalo una sonrisa forzada.

Jacob vio en su reloj la hora.

-El pavo debe de estar listo en por lo menos cinco minutos.

Su hija asintió. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. Habían sido duros estos últimos meses para ellos dos, sobre todo para Jacob; ser padre soltero no era nada fácil.

-¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche además de cenar y abrir los obsequios? – le pregunto con el fin de animarla un poco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos jugar un juego de mesa – sugirió Claire.

-Por supuesto que sí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él le acaricio la cabeza con ternura y le beso la frente.

-Te quiero – le susurro.

-Yo también te quiero – le respondió sonriendo -. Me muero de hambre – soltó una risita.

Jacob se rio igualmente. Vio nuevamente la hora y le dijo:

-Solo dos minutos mas y cenaremos ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

Un repentino olor se detecto en el aire y la alarma de incendios empezó a sonar. Claire miro detrás de él asustada.

-¡Papá! – dijo.

Jacob siguió su mirada y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra por un momento para luego correr a buscar el extintor. El horno estaba incendiándose ¡¿Como pudo haber pasado?! ¿Qué había hecho mal? Las llamas fueron apagándose conforme le arrojaba la espuma. Jacob hizo aspavientos con los brazos para disipar el humo, al igual que Claire. Luego, con sumo cuidado, Jacob cogió un guante del cajón de la cocina, agarro la puerta del horno quemado y tiro de esta hacia abajo para descubrir que el pavo estaba completamente calcinado.

-¡Oh, genial! ¡Simplemente genial! – suspiro con amargura.

_Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí, _pensó el al mismo tiempo.

-Papá, creo que nuestra cena se arruino, ¿eh? – le pregunto Claire con inocencia.

Jacob volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí, nena. Me temo que nuestra cena está completamente arruinada. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes. Aun hay ensalada y chocolate – su hija trato de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Jacob camino hasta ella y se arrodillo para estar a su misma altura.

-Claire, que te parece si ¿vamos por esta navidad a un restaurante de por aquí? – le pregunto.

-¿No estará repleto de gente? – inquirió ella, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, pero por lo menos tendremos una cena decente y podremos volver a casa a tiempo para abrir los regalos ¿Qué dices?

Claire lo sopeso por un momento, no quería que su padre gastara dinero en algo como eso teniendo comida ahí, pero por otro lado sí que tenia ganas de zamparse un buen trozo de pavo. El hambre gano al final y acepto de buena gana.

…

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento del restaurante _Sully's Drive-In_, un pequeño establecimiento que abrió hace poco. Claire lo observo un momento, se veía lindo pero estaba abarrotado de gente ¿Podrían encontrar un lugar? Al parecer su padre pensaba que si, pues se bajo del auto sin poner ni una sola queja en cuanto a este hecho. Fue a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a su hija.

-¿Vamos? – le pregunto.

Ella echo un vistazo rápido al local, suspiro y bajo del auto. Jacob rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y la hizo pasar a través de la puerta del lugar, el bullicio no se hizo esperar en oírse. Claire estaba nerviosa, no le gustaban las multitudes. Pasaron entre cientos de mesas… era imposible, el lugar estaba repleto.

-¿Buscan lugar? – pregunto una de las camareras.

Jacob y Claire se giraron hacia una chica de piel pálida, facciones finas, cabello y ojos castaños, y sonrisa amigable.

-Eh… s-si – Jacob tartamudeo un poco, su hija rio entre dientes.

-Síganme por aquí – les indico la chica.

Los llevo hacia un cuarto mas privado en la planta de arriba donde el ruido que había abajo se escuchaba como un murmullo. En la habitación solo se encontraban siete personas. La camarera les indico que dejaran sus abrigos y bufandas en el perchero de la puerta y los condujo hacia una mesa al fondo de la habitación.

-¿Están más cómodos aquí? – les pregunto.

-Sí, muchas gracias… - Jacob miro su gafete - ¿Nessie?

La chica saco una libreta y un bolígrafo lista para tomar la orden.

-Es un sobrenombre, es raro, lo sé. Pero me gusta más que mi verdadero nombre y además es más corto por eso está en mi gafete – se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

-Me gusta – le dijo Claire sonriéndole.

Nessie le correspondió la sonrisa. A Jacob le pareció muy familiar ese nombre pero no recordaba de donde.

-Y bien, díganme, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí en lugar de pasar noche buena en casa? – les pregunto Nessie con una sonrisa burlona, que mas bien se la estaba dirigiendo a Jacob.

-Papá quemo el pavo – respondió Claire con simpleza.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Nessie -. Casi todos los que están aquí les han pasado eso.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Jacob sorprendido.

-Sí – respondió Nessie señalando con el bolígrafo a su espalda, un hombre con una mano vendada cabeceo en su dirección a modo de saludo en cuanto supo que lo miraban.

-Guau – suspiro Claire.

Nessie coloco el bolígrafo sobre la hoja de su libreta.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunto.

-Pavo – respondieron Jacob y Claire al unísono con tono de obviedad.

-Lo sé, tontitos. Me refería a que más van a ordenar – aclaro ella.

Después de terminar de anotar la orden, Nessie se fue por la puerta por la que los había conducido – al abrirla el bullicio de abajo hizo acto de presencia otra vez, y se apago casi al instante en el momento en el que se cerró -. Jacob se quedo mirándola hipnotizado. Su hija tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a su cara para despertarlo de su trance.

-¿Estas bien, papá? – le pregunto Claire juguetonamente.

Jacob parpadeo.

-¿Qué?... sí, sí, claro que sí.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te conozco papá, se que ella te interesa – su hija señalo la puerta.

Su padre lo negó todo pero no pudo ocultar su media sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera la conozco.

_Mentira, _le decía su subconsciente. Su nombre le sonaba, pero no conseguía recordar de donde. Quizás solo se estaba confundiendo y sus palabras si eran ciertas. Tal vez en realidad no la conocía.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas en cuanto un plato con comida apareció frente a él. Nessie había vuelto con su cena improvisada de navidad.

-Gracias – dijo Claire ya cogiendo un tenedor para empezar a comer.

Nessie también traía en la bandeja además dos tazas de chocolate caliente con mini malvaviscos.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto Jacob cuando Nessie les dio a cada uno su taza.

-Cortesía de la casa – ella se encogió de hombros -. Feliz navidad – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Jacob quería aclarar sus dudas así que la detuvo ante la mirada atenta de Claire, que en ese momento tomaba de su chocolate.

-Un momento – Nessie lo miro -. ¿Nos conocemos?

-Ay, Jake – suspiro ella -. Siempre directo al grano.

Jacob parpadeo perplejo. Ahora lo entendía todo, ella era su amiga de la secundaria: Renesmee Cullen. El apodo que ella usa ahora el se lo había dado. No la había vuelto a ver desde que su familia se mudo a Wisconsin, en su último año.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo.

-No puedo creer que te estoy viendo después de tantos años – le dijo Jacob levantándose para abrazarla -. Estas increíble – la alabo, ganándose el rubor de ella -. Ya no usas gafas.

-Que observador – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

El la ignoro.

-Y tampoco usas frenos.

-No creerás que me iba a quedar con esas atrocidades para siempre ¿o sí?

Jacob se carcajeo ligeramente.

-No claro que no.

Claire carraspeo para llamar la atención.

-Oh, cierto. Ness, ella es mi hija Claire.

-Un placer linda – le dijo Nessie.

-Igualmente – la niña sonrió.

-Guau, sí que son iguales – observo Nessie -. Espera ¿Y tú esposa? ¿Dónde está?

Padre e hija intercambiaron miradas tristes. Nessie lo comprendió en el acto y se sintió incomoda y mal al respecto.

-Oh, lo lamento – se acerco a Jacob unos centímetros y le susurro - ¿Hace cuanto?

-Seis meses – le respondió con voz apagada.

-Lo lamento – repitió ella.

-Está bien – Jacob sonrió forzadamente.

Nessie miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Suspiro.

-Ya debo irme. Mi turno termino.

Jacob asintió mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa. Ella se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-¿Nessie? – la llamo Claire.

La mencionada se giro hacia ella, mirándola curiosamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes con quien pasar la víspera de navidad este año?

-Pues la verdad no, mis padres estarán visitando a mis tíos, mañana los veré ¿Por qué?

Claire vio a su padre y sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Te gustaría pasarla con nosotros?

Nessie lo pensó un momento, miro a Jacob que la miraba con una sonrisa instándole a que aceptara. Jamás se había podido resistir a su sonrisa encantadora, se maldijo internamente por eso. Miro a Claire cariñosamente y asintió.

…

Jacob, Nessie y Claire caminaban hacia el parque de Olympic para ver los fuegos artificiales a media noche. La vista desde ahí era hermosa. Y a Claire siempre le había encantado, ya era un ritual entre la familia de Jacob ir cada año. "No dejarían de hacerlo por nada del mundo" había decretado Claire cuando tenia cinco años. Jacob y Nessie conversaban sobre todo lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro durante todo este tiempo.

El había conocido a su esposa, Leah Clearwater, en la universidad. Se casaron casi unos meses después de su graduación y un año mas tarde tuvieron a Claire. Jacob trabajaba como profesor de Historia en una escuela privada del pueblo y su esposa trabajaba como administradora de hoteles, ambos ganaban bien. Todo era lindo y hermoso hasta unos seis meses atrás cuando un accidente de coche acabo con la vida de su mujer. Desde ese entonces la felicidad no reinaba tanto en la casa de Jacob como antes. Nada había vuelto a ser como antes para él y su hija en realidad.

Nessie al mudarse a Wisconsin con sus padres, había comenzado la universidad en la carrera de Literatura, también se había inscrito a clases de cocina y trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de regalos que estaba cerca de donde vivía. Durante el transcurso de esos años decidió retirarse los frenos y usar en lugar de gafas lentes de contacto. Cuando se graduó, se tomo un año sabático antes de comenzar a trabajar en la editorial de un periódico de por allá. Y ese año, quiso visitar por las fiestas a sus tíos que aun vivían ahí. Sus padres la acompañaron en el viaje y regresaron después de mucho tiempo. Como siempre ella había sido una mujer de lo más decidida y trabajadora, se empeño en buscar cualquier empleo que le sirva durante su estadía para ayudar a sus tíos en alguno que otro gasto, así que así fue como termino trabajando en el restaurante.

Los tres llegaron al parque justo a tiempo para sentarse en una banca y disfrutar del espectáculo en el cielo.

-Feliz navidad, papá – dijo Claire.

-Feliz navidad, cielo – dijo Jacob al tiempo que le besaba la cabeza.

Nessie los observo con dulzura y se pregunto si alguna vez ella tendría la suerte de formar su propia familia.

-Feliz navidad, Nessie – le dijo Claire, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Feliz navidad para ti también Claire.

-Feliz navidad, Ness – dijo Jacob.

-Igualmente Jake.

Se quedaron ahí un buen rato hasta que los fuegos artificiales fueron disminuyendo poco a poco. Claire se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Jacob.

-Tengo que llevarla a casa – dijo él.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario. A menos que tú quieras.

-Si quiero.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos.

Cargo con cuidado a su hija tratando de no despertarla. El parque estaba a solo unas cuatro calles más abajo que la casa de Jacob, así que llegaron rápido. Busco a tientas en sus pantalones las llaves de su hogar y abrió la puerta. Nessie observo su hogar, le gustaba mucho, era bastante acogedor a decir verdad. Su vista se dirigió al árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la pequeña sala. Era mediano, estaba decorado solo con algunas bolas rojas y amarillas, guirnaldas verdes y rojas y por supuesto las características luces amarillas para el árbol. _Simple y muy bonito, _pensó ella. Vio que bajo el árbol reposaban tres regalos. Uno para Jacob y dos para Claire.

-Antes solían haber más, pero desde la muerte de Leah, las cosas se complicaron – dijo Jacob que al parecer ya había dejado a Claire en su cama.

Nessie asintió en señal de compresión.

-Vine a decirte que… Claire se despertó y quisiera que fueras a leerle una historia.

La chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué yo? – pregunto curiosa.

-Supongo que es porque me considera pésimo para leérselas.

Ambos se rieron. Ella acepto. Jacob la condujo escaleras arriba para ir a la habitación de su hija. Claire se encontraba sentada sobre su cama enfundada con su pijama de ositos, su cabello negro suelto que caía en ondas suaves por su espalda y un libro en su regazo.

-Hola pequeña – la saludo Nessie.

-Hola Nessie – la saludo la niña con una sonrisa.

Nessie se sentó sobre su cama y le ordeno que se arropara con sus sabanas para poder leerle el libro de cuentos, que era el de _Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos._

-Oh. Es mi libro favorito – le confesó a Claire.

-¿En serio? El mío igual – dijo ella toda emocionada.

Nessie rio y comenzó con la lectura. Tenia una manera de contar toda la historia que te hacia querer escucharla toda de principio a fin sin aburrirte. Era imposible aburrirse con ella. Eso Jacob lo sabía muy bien. El estaba escuchando a Nessie atentamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Siempre le pareció hermosa, pero ahora le parecía un ángel, nadie se había ganado la confianza de su hija tanto como ella la había conseguido en una sola noche y eso de verdad era fantástico. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Claire mostrar una sonrisa sincera hasta que apareció ella. Solo ella, por alguna inexplicable razón. A Claire le gustaba, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero la pregunta era ¿a él le gustaba ella? Pues claro que sí. Y mucho a decir verdad. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así por alguien y esa sensación hacia que se le acelerara el corazón. Sonrió en cuanto vio que el relato de Nessie término y Claire se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

Nessie cubrió un poco más a Claire con las sabanas, puso el libro sobre la mesita de noche y le acaricio el cabello delicadamente.

-¿Nessie? – dijo Claire aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?

-No, cariño. Es más, ya debería irme a casa.

Le beso la frente y se levanto de la cama para apagar la mesa de noche e irse.

-¿Vendrás mañana? – le pregunto Claire entrecerrando los ojos.

Nessie la miro.

-Solo si así lo deseas hermosa.

La niña asintió ligeramente mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

-Entonces aquí estaré mañana – le prometió.

-Gracias por esta navidad.

-No te preocupes querida. Mientras yo esté aquí, tu padre no quemara otro pavo nunca más.

Jacob sonrió viendo el significado de esas palabras. Ella se quedaría indeterminadamente ahí en Forks, con ellos.

Cuando Claire estuvo oficialmente dormida, Nessie salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

-Bonito historia – dijo Jacob a sus espaldas.

-Gracias.

-¿Asi que… te quedaras en Forks? ¿Eh?

-Supongo, depende de lo que yo quiera.

Jacob se acerco a ella, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-¿Y que es lo que tú quieres? – le susurro.

-Quiero asegurarme de que nunca vuelvas a quemar un pavo en tu vida entera.

Jacob rio. Le tomo la mano.

-Bueno, pero si no fuera por ese pavo… tu y yo no nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver nunca.

-¿Ah, sí? – ella susurro.

-Sí, ¿y sabes lo que dicen? Que las cosas suceden por algo.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella y se besaron durante un rato. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Nessie volvió a repetir que tenía que irse pero sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa de su cara. Jacob la soltó a regañadientes y la deja ir.

-Oye, Ness.

Ella se gira hacia él con el abrigo en su brazo.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

Ella mostro una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior y respondió:

-Este sábado a las cuatro en el Six Forks Cinema, no llegues tarde.

-Claro que no.

Dicho esto, ella salió por la puerta de entrada en cuanto llego abajo.

Si, las cosas sucedían por algo. Y el que se quemara el pavo no pudo ser casualidad, fue cosa del destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue mi primer one-shot, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

**No pude resistirme, tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.**

**Espero sus opiniones. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**


End file.
